Gamma Zeta Die!
Gamma Zeta Die is the fifth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode is set to possibly air on July 9, 2013. The title was confirmed by SpoilerTV. It will be written by Maya Goldsmith and directed by Mick Garris. Filming began on Tuesday, April 23, 2013, and ended on Wednesday, May 1, 2013. Synopsis TBA Notes * Mike will return in this episode. *There is going to be an epic Veronica Hastings scene in this episode. It could be the scene between her and Spencer. * The girls will visit a frate house and things will get weird. There will be a sorority party. * Freddie Andrews tweeted that this episode will scare us. * Freddie Andrews confirmed that this episode contains a death in the same tweet. Title and Background *The title sounds like our Liars might be visiting colleges or even college (fraternity) parties. With it being the Liars' senior year, college visits are highly probable. If the show plans on continuing past high school, this might be a good time to set it up. Out of all of the Liars, our money is on Hanna joining a sorority. After what she’s been through with “A”, pledging would be a piece of cake. *Alternatively, we heard from Wren that Ali had caused CeCe to be kicked out of college because of an event at some frat party. Perhaps the girls are doing a bit more digging on that? Cece has been missing for a while. Could her body be the shocking something the Liars find in the trunk of Wilden’s car? We’ve speculated this before, and the Liars finding a dead CeCe would definitely move investigating her past with Ali up on their to-do list. *The title is a pun on Greek Life. *This episode could allude to the night the Liars were at the fraternity party. *It could also allude to the college parties that were held in secret. *This could be alluded to Noel Kahn's parties. *Perhaps, Eric Kahn, Noel Kahn, Melissa Hastings, Jason DiLaurentis and CeCe Drake will appear because of their history with college parties. *Someone could possibly die. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Guest Cast *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery Trivia * On April 16, 2013, Keegan keeked a video about getting a new Pretty Little Liars script. You could somewhat see that the title begins with a "T". Meaning that it is for episode 4x08 since 4x06 and 4x07 was revealed. * The episode was originally titled "Omega Sigma Die", but was retitled to "Gamma Zeta Die". * The table read was on April 22, 2013. * Filming for this episode began on April 23, 2013 and ended on May 1, 2013. Gallery PLL405CH.jpg|Cody (Mike) and Holly (Ella) PLLgettingweird.jpg PLLfratehouse.jpg PLLRosewoodAilens.jpg|Beamed by Aliens if you lie to much in Rosewood. "Red_Coat".jpg Shaysillystring.jpg|Shay and silly string ShayandMick.jpg| Director Mick and Shay Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes